Standing In Her Shadow (ON HOLD I'LL BE BACK SOON)
by RaisingGinger1025
Summary: Fifteen year old Rosi is the younger sister of Avatar Korra, and she hates it. The world seemed to have belonged to Korra while Rosi stood in Korra's big shadow. Because of this, and the fact everyone forgets about her, Rosi now hates Korra. But when Equalists come and threaten not only Korra but Rosi herself, Rosi will have to find a way to believe in her sister again...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :)**

**Real quick, this is my first fanfic. So if this sucks really really badly, I'm very very sorry :(**

**OK, here goes nothing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY LOK CHARACTERS; ONLY MY OC CHARACTER. (sigh) **

* * *

Let me start my story by first asking you: how would you feel if the Avatar, who is the hero of all nations great and small, was destined to be not YOU, but your SIBLING? Would you be pissed? Would it irritate you to no end? Would you be happy and supportive, even though now all of a sudden, the world revolves around your sibling?

You probably can or can't imaging it, am I right? Can't, because it may or may not happen to you. Well I can, you know why?

Because it happened to damned old me. Hi, my name is Rosi, and if you haven't guess it yet, I'm Avatar Korra's younger sister. You probably never have heard of me, am I right? Nothing new, of course. No one seems to pay attention to me anyway, why would I expect anyone to talk about me? Even my own parents, whom I thought would be there for me and remember me, forget about me. How do you think I was spending m 15th birthday? Alone. In my room. Crying on my bed. Resenting everyone and everything.

I guess the only comfort I could find was when I earthbend. Yeah, I lived in a WATERtribe, yet I EARTHbend. Perfectly normal. NOT! Everyone ridiculed me for that and thought the only exception was my sister, who was the Avatar and she HAD to learn elements like earth or fire. Well, when Korra tried to teach me waterbending, it didn't work, and I really wanted to feel like I could do something.

She even told me, "You know, Ro, maybe waterbending isn't your thing. Sometimes an element can fit your personality, ya know?" We were out in the snow on a cold winter day. She was six at this time and this was days before she would leave to go learn the other elements and train.

I was four at the time, so I pouted. "But all our friends can waterbend, even you can!"

She shrugged. "I've done it longer than you, squirt. Maybe when I come back to visit, I can try to show you something else." She took my hand and we began to walk inside.

"Are you really leaving soon? Won't you miss us?"

"Of course." she replied, "but you know I have to do this, Ro. Mamma said that I have to go learn how to save the world!"

"I want to save the world too!" She giggled.

"How are you going to save the world? You can't even bend!"

"I can learn another bending!" I then gasped. "Could you teach me the rock bending?"

She stopped walking and looked at me, confused and an amused smile on her face. "The what?"

"The rock bending! You know, like that one girl in Avatar Aang's stories! Toph, I think!" I replied, frustrated that she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Ohhhh, earthbending?" she replied as we began to walk again. "Sure! Once I learn it, I'll come back and teach you. Deal?" She smiled down at me and I grinned back at her. I was satisfied with that answer. And to my luck, she kept her promise. A year after she left, she came back to visit us. While all the adults were talking, she took me to an area far away from the house and showed me earthbending. Right then did I realize I was in love with it, and I soon became really good at it.

So whenever I was alone, I'd go out into the backyard and work on eathbending. I'm fifteen now, and I'm a pro, I'd say. Everyone else would say I'm a public menace, but I learned to ignore that.

OK, now that I got most of that out of the way, I'll begin the story. The story of how I came to resent my sister even more than I already had. I resented her before because she hadn't come to visit ever since she taught me earthbending, and I always waited for her outside but all that came to me were bitter cold winds and sickness. I resented her even more when I was taken to the place she was training at and found not my sister, but some arrogant hot head instead.

This is the story of how I had to find a way to believe in my sister again...

* * *

**TBC!**

**Well, this was short, sorry to say. But this was just my intro; me explaining my OC character and her relationship with Korra. **

**Don't worry, it'll get longer.**

**BYE! :)**

**-Ginger**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosi, wake up, please!" my mother yelled, startling me as I lay on my bed. It was also the fact that my mother actually remembered that I was here, but of course it was while I was sleeping. But, out of curiosity, I got up, changed into my black pants, dark blue tank top, and put Korra's old light blue coat over it due to the fact that it couldn't be any colder. I then put my hair in a low ponytail and put my father's old hat on.

I then ran out into the living room area to find my mother standing there, looking out the window.

"You called for me, mother?" I ask, looking out the window to see what she was looking at. All I found was snow and a clear blue sky.

"Rosi, dear, can you do me a favor and make me a cup of tea?"

"You woke me up just to make breakfast?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at her.

"No, it's just that we need to talk and I want some tea before I do. Please do it." I bow then run into the kitchen, quickly make tea, then run back into the living room. I gently gave it to her then sat down on the ground on the other end of the table. I looked at my mother across from me, and only then did I realize that she was really getting old. Her brown hair that use to be so light and bold now had grey spots in it. She had a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth when she sipped her tea and closed her eyes. She then shakily put the cup down and gazed across at me.

"Rosi, I received a letter today, and it's regarding you."

"Is it from the tribe again? About my earthbending? Cause then you can just tell them to kiss my-"

"No, it's...it's not from the tribe. It's from someone else." my mother quickly replied, not letting me finish.

I gave her a confused look. "Who the heck would want to write to me?"

"Well...Korra. Korra wrote to me about you." My mouth turned into a shape of an "o" and my eyes grew wide.

"SHE wrote to you about ME?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's pretty obvious, mom. The whole world forgot about me and focused on Korra."

"That's not true." my mother snapped, making me close my mouth.

She the cleared her throat. "It says in this letter that she has been thinking about us and that...she wants you to come visit her."

I stare at her and then begin to laugh. "Korra wants ME to visit her. Mom, have you just gotten funnier overnight?" But when I see my mother's serious face, I quickly stop laughing and my smile completely disappears. "Can I read the letter?" My mother passes me the envelope and I quickly tear it open again and open the letter.

Righ then and there I knew this wasn't Korra. Know why? Korra doesn't have neat handwriting, not to mention she would have been talking in the third person.

"_To Korra's beloved family, _

_ We hope that you are all doing well and rest assured, Korra is in no pain or trouble. In fact, this letter has nothing to do with the young Avatar, but it has more to do with her younger sister, Rosi._

_ Allow us to explain: we have been noticing that Korra has been appearing quite lonely and more angry. Now in the past we have been told that Korra use to find peace with Rosi, and we thought that Rosi coming here would help Korra concentrate as she ends her firebending training and begins her airbending. Rest assured that if Rosi chose to come, she would be under good protection from both her older sister and our strong guards around the sanctuary._

_ Please write back soon so we send people to come get her and so we can prepare a room for her."_

I put down the letter and glare up at my mother. "I thought you said KORRA wrote this."

"I never said that."

"You said KORRA wrote to us. W...why then would she write in the third person and describe herself as the 'young avatar'? She hates being called that!" I snap, now standing up. "Another thing: did we all forget that I'm an earthbender and can take care of myself? So even if I WERE to go, I could protect myself."

"Rosi, I've never seen you like this."

I laugh. "Maybe because you haven't paid attention to me for like 10 years! Hell, this is the first conversation we've had since the day after you forgot it was my birthday, and all you said was 'good morning, Ro'."

"Rosi, that is enough!" my mother now stands, glaring at me.

"No! Now it's my turn to talk; my turn to decide, and I'll start by saying that I am NOT going to go visit my hot head sister and watch her train for an element she probably doesn't understand!"

"Rosi Chan!" my mother yelled, using my middle name. I glared at her, clenching my fists and praying that I don't earthbend and tear down our home, leaving us in the freezing snow. "Do NOT yell at your elders like that! You should be lucky they even considered bringing you there, which is what you punishment shall be!"

"Punishment?"

"FOR YELLING AT ME! And for also earthbending outside the tribe leader's house, caving them in the house! The neighbor's almost signed a petition banning all benders from the tribe! I'm not sure if you're ready to take that kind of blame, but I'm not! Now go to your room and pack! NOW!" She then points to my room, where I run to and slam the door, hoping that it caved in the roof of our house. Sadly it didn't.

I ploped on the bed and began to cry. God, why do they think I WANT to see Korra? Hell, I bet KORRA doesn't even know about this!

And if she does, then she probably doesn't care...or she's trying to prevent me from coming.

* * *

(Nobody's P.O.V)

Korra ran down the hallway, her ponytail bopping up and down as she ran. She looked in each room, opening the doors, peaking in, then slammed them closed and ran to the next one. While she was looking in one room, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around to see the exact person she was looking for: Master Katara.

"Master Katara!" Korra cried, bowing out of respect then standing straigh, breathing heavily from all the running.

"Avatar Korra." Katara replied, bowing slowly and then standing straight, smiling at the tall and beautiful child before her. "What brings you to my room?"

"Well, um, I need to talk to you about...something I was told just a few minutes ago." Katara smiled warmly and waved her inside her room and Korra walked in, followed by Katara and she closed the door behind her.

"What's troubling you, young one?" Katara asked as she sat on the ground in front of Korra.

"Well, Master, it's about, I guess, my family." Korra replied, looking at the ground.

Katara raised her eyebrow. "This wouldn't happen to involve your younger sister Rosi, would it?" Korra looked up at her, suprised.

"How did you know?"

"You don't think the White Loctus would come and tell me first? I've known that your sister is coming since this morning!"

"She's OFFICIALLY COMING?" Korra cried, standing up out of surprise and shock.

"Of course, dear. They are sending guards to get her in the morning, I believe. She'll be here by tomorrow afternoon."

"But...but...she can't come!" Korra objected, now pacing back and forth nervously.

"Hm? Why not?"

"BECAUSE! I'm the Avatar, so I won't be around to babysit her."

"She's fifteen, Korra. She can take care of herself."

"I'll...I'll be busy! Tenzin is also coming in tomorrow to begin my airbending training with me, so I won't have a moment with her."

"I'll tell Tenzin to let you be with her for a little while."

"But...I also have to walk Naga! And Naga doesn't like strangers."

"Korra, she's your sister. Naga will be just as loving to her as she is to you."

"UGH!" Korra yelled, firebenind in the air and almost burning the ceiling.

Katara frowned. "Korra, you've never behaved in this manner. In my presence, anyway. What troubles you about your sister's arrival?"

Korra sighed and sat back down. "Master Katara, I haven't seen my sister since she was five years old. She's fifteen now, so that means I haven't seen her for at least 10 years. She's going to be different." Korra looked down sadly. "What if she doesn't like me anymore?"

"Korra," Katara put her hand under Korra's chin to lift her head up. "No matter what has happened or occured, she is your sister; she is your family. She can never hate you just because you haven't seen her. You write her, do you not?"

"Uhhhh...well ya see, I've been very busy, so-" Korra began, but she quickly stopped when Katara was frowning at her. "No, Master Katara. I have not made any kind of contact with her. I'm just afraid since then, she'll have some kind of resentment towards me because of that."

"Do your parents show resentment towards you?"

Korra shook her head. "No, I guess not."

"Then I'm sure she'll be fine, Korra. You are just nervous about seeing your sister once again and that is making you a bit hysterical."

"I suppose I may be a little exaggerating. Thanks, Master." Korra stood up and bowed. She then was about to leave the room when she stopped and turned around.

"But if she does come to hate me, you will have been wrong. You know that, right?"

"Yes Korra, I will have been wrong. But I'm sure you'll be surprised by what your sister is like. It's about time you reconnected once again, like sisters should." Korra then walked out the door and closed it.

Korra leaned up against the door and thought about what Katara had said and then began to walk towards her room.

"Easy for her to say. She doesn't have a sister and she saw her brother almost every day of her life." Korra then entered her room and ploped on her bed. She then suddenly remembered a memory of when they were little. Back when she still lived in the Southern Water Tribe.

_*Flashback*_

_Korra was looking down into a crib, staring at a tiny little baby who was looking right up at Korra. Korra's mother walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Isn't she the most precious thing in the world? You looked almost just like her when you were a baby." her mother said softly as the baby looked up and smiled. _

_"Sure, mommy." Korra replied. Korra was two at the time and baby Rosi had just been born two days before. "Mommy, she's smiling at you!"_

_The mother looked down and sure enough, the baby was smiling and laughing. But Rosi wasn't looking at her. Rosi looked too focused on her big sister._

_"Korra, I think baby Ro is smiling at you." her mother laughed, looking at the surprise expression on Korra's face._

_"Me, Momma?" Korra asked, pointing to herself. _

_"Yes, she is. I think she's imagining all the great things you two will do together; once your strong, big girls."_

_"Really, mommy?" Korra asked while following her mother out of the room. _

_Her mother nodded. "You two are going to do great things someday. I can feel it."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Korra smiled at the memory, and she loved how her mother often reminded her of that memory before she left to train. But that was at a different time; a different place.

And a totally different Rosi...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who is following my story so far! I really appreciate all the feedback I've been getting, especially from Faith-Huskers!**

**Here's Chapter 3! :)**

* * *

(Rosi's P.O.V)

I must have fallen asleep after that, because the next thing I know is my dad is shaking me awake. I moan and slowly open my eyes to see my dad, smiling down at me.

"Ah, my little princess is awake." he jokes, moving out of the way so I can sit up.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. Besides, I told you before, I'm a knight! A KNIGHT!" I replied, moving hair out of my face to get a good look at him. He, just like mom, looked older but my dad has been known to be pretty handsome, and he likes to keep it that way, of course. So he has no grey strains in his hair, and his wrinkles make him look a little more handsome then he already was.

Not that I'd ever admit that, of course.

He laughed. "Of course; my little knight then!"

"Don't try to act all innocent, dad. I know you agree to send me away too."

He sat down at the end of the bed, staring down at the covers on my bed. "Rosi, I think this trip to see your sister would be good for you."

"GOOD for me? How is being sent away against my own will GOOD for me?"

"Well, this would be the perfect time to escape from here, which means you can earthbend without getting into trouble." OK, OK; he did have a point. They probably have places to practice earthbending.

"This also would be the perfectly good opprotunity to go see the world beyond our Southern Watertribe. Maybe you'll even meet your future husband there."

"Dad!" I exclaimed as he laughed.

"OK, so maybe not, but," he grabbed my hand, "Maybe this is the perfect opprotunity to find that connection you lost with your sister."

I scoffed. "Yeah right, dad. She's probably dreading tomorrow when her little, unimportant sister shows up and just gets in her way of training."

My dad frowned and stood up. "Rosi, I know you haven't seen your sister in a while but that doesn't mean she hates you. And you are not unimportant, young lady. Korra just seems to get more attention because she's the Avatar. She has to be ready to answer the cry for help in this world." When I don't respond, he sighs and begins to walk out the door. He then turns around and says, "Please start packing up. They'll be here pretty early to come get you." He then closes the door and leaves me alone in my room.

I then look up and stare at the now closed door, thinking about what my dad had told me. Korra might not hate me. I couldn't even imagine that. I could have just as easily wrote her a letter, but I didn't. I guess I just always thought that she would write me first, telling me about all the elements she learned and maybe even new earthbending tecniques.

I never got a single letter. I thought maybe she was a little busy or something, so I waited. But when I 10 and I went out to check our mail, I was once again greeted with a empty mailbox. But it felt like it was full of disappointment. So from then on I thought she just hated me and thought she was too good to write to her shrinky-dink sister.

Let's hope this little trip proves me wrong...

*Fast Forward to the Next Day*

"Rosi, wake up please! The White Loctus members will be here any minute to get you." my mother yelled, awakening me once again from beautiful, magical sleep. I had actually believed the me visiting Korra was a horrible, very realistic dream, but I guess I was wrong.

Damn...it.

I groaned and quickly got up, wore the same outfit I wore yesterday (chill, I made sure I washed it), I put my hair in a side ponytail, put on my brown snow boots, and grabbed my messanger bag. It use to be my dad's when he was a little younger, but he gave it to me when he felt he didn't need it anymore. He even suggested we have a "Rite of Passage" ceremony to give me the bag, but I quickly told him that it really wasn't necissary.

I don't need my father embarassing me as I can already do that on my own.

I walk out into the living room where my father and mother are sitting, snuggled together in front of the fire. I stand in front of them.

"Oh, Rosi." my mother said, standing up and hugging me. I was stiff at first, because I haven't been hugged like that since I was a little kid, but then I wrapped my arms around her, suddenly feeling bad for feeling a load of rejection and hate towards her.

"My two little girls are growing up and getting out of the house. One to save the world and one to just escape it." AAAND, the rejection feeling settles in again. I just hope I didn't feel like that when I'm with Korra and all of the people there.

My father then stands up and prys mother off of me. My mother and him then begin to laugh. I manage a smile, still feeling werid that my parents are actually sad about me leaving the home to go see my sister.

My father then steps forward and hugs me. I don't hesitate to hug him back, because even though both of my parents have kinda forgotten about me, I guess I can always remember that I was closest to him out of anyone.

I then hear him whisper in my ear, "You are destined for greatness, Rosi girl. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." And for the first time in a LONG, LONG time, I hugged my dad really tightly and cried. I cried out of disappointment, sadness, anger for him being so kind to me while this whole time, during all these years, I've given him the cold shoulder.

And the one time I realize my parents cared, I'm leaving for Lord only knows how long.

There is then a knock on my door. I end the hug with my dad and stare at the door. My mother then moves toward the door and opens it to reveal three White Loctus members, all of which are either eldery or becoming elderly.

The one in the middle is the first to speak. "Good morning, everyone. I hope everyone is keeping warm during this cold morning."

"One learns to get use to it here in the Southern Water Tribe." my dad jokes. He and my mother laugh, but the members don't. My mother quickly stops laughing and so does my father, who's face goes red out of embarassment.

"Anyway," the man said again, giving funny looks to my parents, "are you ready to leave, Rosi Chan?"

I step forward and nod. "Yes, I am, and please just call me Rosi."

"Well, Rosi, say goodbye and then we shall be off." he replied. I then turn around and give my parents a hug. I kiss my mom on the cheek and hug my dad again.

"And don't forget, Ro," Dad whispered to me so only I could hear, "We love you. Please remember that."

I smile then turn around to face the members. "OK, I'm ready."

"Very well. Let's go." The man then turns around and begins to walk out the door, and I follow. I turn around one more time and look around at the place I once called home. I never thought I'd leave here ever, ESPECIALLY to see someone like Korra, who apparently needs me to help her concentrate.

Or so says the White Lotcus.

I then close the door and follow the members into the blowing snow, feeling a new sense of excitement yet nervousness yet confusion. And I had this feeling in my gut that Korra might really not want me to be there.

She'll just see me as some burden she needs to carry or whatever.

Well if she thinks I'm that helpless girl I once was 10 years ago, she has a whole other thing coming.

And I hope she knows that or I'll be taking the next ride outta there...

* * *

**TBC!**

**OK, I'll see if I can post more tomorrow, but it all depends if my computer if fixed, and right now I'm writing in my stepdad's laptop, which he'll eventually need.**

**BYE, GUYS! :D Hope you like it so far!**

**-Ginger**


	4. Chapter 4

(Korra's P.O.V)

I paced back and forth on the steps of the Training Facility. My sister was going to be there soon, and I couldn't be more nervous.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Master Korra, smiling at me. "So today's the day, isn't it?"

I sigh deeply. "Yeah it is." I then go back to pacing nervously.

"Korra, you keep pacing like that, you're going to leave inpressions on the stone where you walked." Katara laughed, grabbing my arms to get me to stop walking.

I feel myself blush and I bow in respect. "I'm sorry, Master. I'm just so nervous and excited and nervous! Is it alright for the Avatar to be nervous? I said nervous, didn't I? Sorry, I'm not nervous. Who said I was?! I'm not! Anything but nervous over here! I'm perfectly cool!" I reply, realizing how quickly I had just said everything. _Man, I'm a nervous reck! _

Katara smiled. "Korra, you must relax. If your sister is going to be anything, it is going to be that she is afraid of you."

I frown at her cruel joke, which only makes her laugh more. I then hear the sound of footsteps in front of us and then, in the far distance, I see four figures.

I gasp. "They're here!" I want to jump up and down, but then I remember. I'm the Avatar, not a child. I then clear my throat and stand with my hands behind my back next to Katara.

As they approach closer, Katara whispered to me. "Remember, Korra. She's your sister." And just like that, the three White Loctus members were standing in front of the steps.

The one in the middle, Maju, stepped forward and smiled. "Avatar Korra, may I present to you, Rosi Chan." He steps to the side to reveal a teenage girl, looking up at me with the same expression as me, surprise.

Rosi definently looked older; her once baby blue eyes now look more hazel, her brown hair has gotten darker, she looks taller and stronger, and she reminded me more of my dad.

I don't know if she was hear to keep me company or make me homesick.

* * *

(Rosi's P.O.V)

The whole trip there took about an hour, because the weather actually wasn't bad. There were no blizzards this time.

It was also a very silent trip. No one talked or anything. Except for the first five minutes when this older woman walked back and talked with me.

"So Rosi, are you excited about seeing your older sister?" she asked. Her voiced sounded raspy, but I didn't mind. I'm not THAT cruel.

I also didn't want to be mean and not reply. So I shrugged. "Yes, but I'm also nervous. I hope she'll like me. I don't want her to just hate me."

She laughed. "You are sisters. No matter what happens, no matter where you are, you two will always love each other." She looked at me then laughed again. "You remind me of myself when I was your age."

"How so?"

"Well, when I was your age, me and my sister lived in Ba Sing Se."

"Are you an earthbender, then?"

She nodded. "Yes. And I love being one, as did my sister. We use to do everything together and that includes bending. But one day, while my sister and I were training, my mother came out and told us a message. It had been from our father, who was away traveling the world and assisting Fire Lord Zuko with rebuilding the Earth Kingdom. He asked for my sister to join him on his journeys, for he had been very lonely and homesick."

"So did your sister leave?"

She nodded and smiled sadly. "She did the next morning. I didn't want to let her go, and it sounded silly at the time with me being a young woman and gripping onto her as if I were a little child. But she was my only friend in the city. But she knew she had to go, so I finally did let go.

"I hadn't seen her for five years after that, and when she and my father came home, my mother had died and I had just turned twenty. Father had written me a letter telling me they were coming, and I couldn't have been more nervous. I didn't know if being with the Avatar had changed my sister in anyway possible or if maybe she thought of me as some child compared to her, for I was still maturing at the time. But when I saw her coming, you'll never believe what happened-"

"Master Kiki, could you please help us with the way back to the faucility? We may have lost our way." one of the members suddenly said, interupting the story.

"Of course, Maju." Master Kiki said politely. She then looked at me and smiled. "I will have to finish my story later. But what I am trying to say is that no matter what happens, you two are always going to be sisters. Distance isn't going to change that." She then walked ahead and began talking with the others, leaving me alone to think about her story, and I kinda hoped that Master Kiki would be there in the place Korra was too.

She might be the only one who would understand what I was feeling.

Before I knew it, we were getting closer to some buildings that were farther into the distance before. With every step I felt my stomach drop down into the ground. I wasn't ready. I thought I could handle it, but I don't think I can. I feel like puking, but I'd like to make this a good first impression with the White Loctus seeing how my dad almost ruined it with his "Southern Watertribe Humor".

I had been thinking of what to say when I saw Korra when suddenly, we stopped walked. "Avatar Korra, may I present to you, Rosi Chan." He then stepped out of the way to reveal a very pretty teenager standing ontop of the steps. She had her hands mehind her back, her hair in a high ponytail, her brown eyes studying me. She was wearing watertribe getup, and she looked at me with both confusion and excitement.

It took me a while to realize the girl standing before me was Korra.

Master Maju cleared his throat. "Well, we shall leave you two alone, and welcome to our sanctuary, Rosi." He then left, followed by the other two. Master Kiki quickly winked at me before she left. I watch them go then look up at the girl in front of me. We both were frozen, not sure which one of us should make the first move. It then occured to me that Korra was standing next to an older woman who looked very familiar.

The older woman cleared her throat, which appeard to knock Korra out of some trance.

"Um, welcome Rosi. It's been a while." she chucked nervously.

I do the same. "Yeah. You look great, Korra."

"Thanks. Same to you."

"Thanks." We then went back to total silence until I said. "So, who is this?" I nodded politely to the older woman next to her.

"Oh! Uh Rosi, this is Master Katara. She is the one who taught me waterbending."

"You mean former Avatar Aang's wife?" I ask. Korra nods. I then quickly bow in respect. "It is an honor to meet you."

Master Katara nods. "The same to you. Korra has told me so much about you."

I look at both of them in surprise. "Really?"

Korra looks a little hurt but Katara continues. "Of course, dear. She told me how you are quite the earthbender."

I shrug. "I'm not as good as Toph or anything."

"Korra insists you are." This time, Korra looks at Katara, apparently confused.

OK, someone's lying to me here. But I decide to keep quite anyway. I wanted to make a first good impression on both Katara and my sister. But then I remember a saying from my grandfather that makes my heart sink.

_"First impressions, Rosi, are often entirely wrong. They never go right, and they aren't ment to."_

* * *

**TBCC! **

**Sorry it took so long! Like I said before, I think, my computer is dead and my dad uses his laptop on weedays! SO for now, I post on the weekends!**

**See ya all next week! :(**

**-Ginger**


	5. Chapter 5

(Rosi's P.O.V)

I had a room right next to Korra's, which I found out after she showed me to my room. It was a really nice room: the walls were painted a light yellow, the window was small but it had a great view of a lake not too far away. I assumed Korra practiced waterbending in that area.

My bed was leaned up against the wall, right underneath the window so I could just listen to the calm, quiet sounds of the snow blowing or the sound of icebergs breaking.

After I looked around, I put down my stuff and then sat on my bed. Korra stayed in the room, leaning on the side of the door, watching me and probably hoping I'd just shoo her out or something. But when I didn't, she stayed, making a whole lot of silence stay in the room as well.

I then did something unexpected, I began to bounce a little on the bed. It felt familiar in some way, and then the memory hit me like an earthbending block.

I know Korra would remember it too, and automatically I laughed. At first, Korra looks at me like I'm insane, but soon she has this amused smile on her face.

"What's so funny about bouncing on a bed?"

"This bed reminds me of the time when we use to jump on Salai Chi-Chi's bed whenever she was being mean and she wasn't home. The bed then use to be covered with cold, wet, snow!"

She grinned. "I completely forgot about her! How's the little airhead doin'?"

"Bratty as ever! She's been flirting with the tribe leader's son, Miler. Can you believe that?"

"Wouldn't surprise me! Remember the time she tried to waterbend in front of him and she froze the instructor?"

"And when she tried to knock over our house down but ended up knocking down her own? They had to build their home for a month! And guess what? She did it again."

"No!"

"Yes! She saw me earthbending and immediately tried to attack me! She ended up knocking her house down and she's been grounded ever since!"

By now we were both laughing our heads off, me gripping the covers on the bed and she leaning more on the door for support. We then reduced to giggles and then we realized what we were doing and stopped. Me being here was suppose to be an awkward time, not a fun one.

Korra cleared her throat. "So, uh, I'll see you at dinner. Or if you need anything just...just knock." She then quickly closed the door and I heard running down the hallway.

Part of me didn't know if I should be offended or happy. Offended because she just ruined our bonding moment; our first one in years. Happy because, well, we had a bonding moment. It gave me that little feeling that maybe the Korra I remember was still in there somewhere. It just needs some time to come out and talk to me.

So I tried to do so. But at dinner, Korra made zero eye-contact with me and treated me as if I were invisible. Whenever Katara said something like, "Korra, pass Rosi some more dumplings. She finished hers already." Then, AND ONLY then, did Korra look at me.

This is going to be harder than I thought...

* * *

_In Republic City..._

(Felix's P.O.V)

"C'mon, Felix! Your attacks HAVE to be strong if you want ANY chance of joining the Fire Ferrets next year!" my instructor, Mako, yelled at me as I tried to attack him. I growled in frustration and firebend towards him. He did a flip over it and sent a big fireball at me, knocking me off my feet and onto the ground.

"Had that been during a competition, you'd be in the water right about now." Mako scowled, walking towards me and sticking his hand out. I took his hand and then stood tall.

"Like you don't ever fall, Your Highness. Sorry not everyone can be as good as YOU are." I snapped back, taking off my helmet.

" I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

"Felix, you don't know anything! I do fall off sometimes!" Mako growled, glaring at me.

"Name the last time YOU fell." Mako went silent, making me smirk. "Exactly. You're just too perfect."

"UGH! Just take a break. We'll try again in a little bit." He yelled. He then stomped away, leaving me alone with his younger brother, Bolin.

But I'm getting WAAY ahead of myself. My name is Felix. I'm 15 years old and, well, I'm an orphan. My mother ran off with some merchant when I was a little kid, and my father, out of sadness and anger, dumped me in the streets. He said that I was better off out on the road then there in a nice, warm house with him.

I guess he had a point, because he got in a fight when he was drunk and died.

So my whole life I lived out on the streets, which is where I learned to firebend. Sounds familiar, huh? Yeah, it's also Mako's whole life story, which I guess is why I guess I can't always hate on Mako. He played a pretty big role in keeping me alive and helping me firebend.

Bolin, on the other hand, is nothing like Mako and is pretty much my best friend. My only best friend.

"Hey, don't mind him, Felix. He's just jealous that you're getting closer to replacing him on the Fire Ferrets." Bolin said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I snort. "Yeah right. With the way he's been treating me I'll be lucky to be his towel boy. I can barely even walk in with you guys without him telling me to go sit in the crowd. SIT IN THE CROWD! Bolin, you're brother treats me like I'm five!"

"It's his way of...well, I can't really explain why he does it."

I sighed and sat on the bench. "I can't blame you for it, Bolin. You're the only thing he actually has feelings for."

"It's only because I'm his brother, Felix. And he does care about you otherwise he wouldn't have taught you firebending when we were younger."

"I guess so." I look at Bolin and grin. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna get my revenge on him someday; just know that."

Bolin laughed. "If I could get paid every time I heard that! Now come on, I wanna get this technique right for the match tomorrow." He then stuck his hand out for me and, with a sigh, took and stood up, taking the fighting stance Mako had taught me and I trained with Bolin.

I kept thinking about what Bolin had said; Mako actually caring about me? OK, so he saved me off the street. He probably felt self pity for me or something. Or Bolin wanted to help me and begged his older brother to do so, I don't really remember being a kid much.

Either way, there is no way Mako cared about me.

* * *

(No P.O.V)

The next morning, there was a knock on the fifteen year old's door, awakening her from sleep. She groaned as she arose from the bed, strands of her brown hair falling in front of her eyes. She opened the door to see one of the guards of the place, standing back at attention as if Rosi were royalty.

"The Avatar requests your presence at the welcoming of Tenzin, the air nomad and Korra's airbending instructor."

"She couldn't have come to tell me or anything?"

"She didn't wish to disturb you, Miss."

"But she sent you to disturb me?" The young earthbender held back a laugh by smiling at the guard's face, which was mixed with puzzlement and confusion. "It doesn't matter. I'm happy someone remembered me." She then, thinking it would be proper, bowed slightly. "Thank you, and tell Korra I will be there in a moment."

The guard nodded then walked away until he disappeared down the hallway. Rosi sighed, then closed the door, covering her room in darkness once again. In the Southern Water Tribe, it was still dark in the early morning hours, but she knew the sun was about to come up because of the light sky in the distance. She then quickly got dressed, put her hair in a bun, slipped on her boots, and ran out of the room.

She turned down the hallway to see that everyone was heading outside, so Rosi assumed that was where she should go. She then ran out the doors to be greeted by the early morning sun and a chill wind blowing at her face. She looked around for Korra, who hadn't come out yet.

"Tenzin's coming this morning, isn't he?" she asked herself. "She wanted me to come down here, but I can't even find her?" Rosi then assumed the worst:

Korra hadn't asked for Rosi to come; someone else did.

Whoever did probably wanted Rosi to feel like Korra really had asked for her so Rosi wouldn't feel like they didn't forget about her; to show Korra still cared about her.

"Well if that's what they think..." she growled, beginning to stomp away when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to see Katara, smiling up at her. "Oh, good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Rosi. Did Korra send for you?"

Rosi wanted to snort or laugh, but she knew better. So she bit her lip and nodded, trying to smile but not finding it.

Katara grinned. "Good. She wants you to meet her airbender instructor, otherwise known as my son."

"Tenzin's YOUR son?"

Katara nodded. "He is indeed. Between you and me, he was always so serious growing up while my other two are as crazy as ever. They still are!"

Rosi laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me." Rosi then looked towards the sky to see what appeared to be a flying bison.

She pointed towards the sky. "That wouldn't happen to be him, would it?"

Katara followed her finger and smiled up at the sky. "That would be him. And his whole family as well!" The flying bison soon landed on the ground in front of them, and on top of it was a man with an arrow on his head, and also a little boy gripping tightly on his head.

"He has children?" Rosi asked Katara.

Katara nodded. "Three beautiful children and one on the way." Katara then approached the man, Tenzin, and took the little boy off his head, where he then ran off crazily.

As Rosi watched the adults talk, she felt a tiny hand tug at her pants. She looked down to see the little boy that had been on Tenzin's head. "Can I help you down there?"

"Yeah, who are you?" the little boy yelled, jumping up to get to her height.

"Um, I'm Ros-"

"Korra?" Tenzin suddenly said, making Rosi turn around to see her older sister, grinning and rushing over to him. "Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar." Rosi rolled her eyes as she then walked over to them and stood next to Katara silently, once again feeling unnoticed.

"Master Tenzin," Korra replied cheerfully, "I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started!"

"Yes, well..." Tenzin replied, looking hesitant. Rosi looked at Korra, who just raised her eyebrows and shrugged, the first contact Korra had made with her all morning.

Tenzin's wife, Pema, suddenly said to her husband, "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"Tell her what?" Rosi piped up, still not even given a glance from anyone.

"Yeah, tell me what?"

Katara looked at her son sadly. "You're not staying are you?" Korra looked at Katara, shocked, then looked at Tenzin, who shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not." Rosi looked at her sister, who didn't know whether to cry or to be mad. If Tenzin left, she wouldn't have an airbending teacher.

Korra wouldn't be able to fully become the Avatar.

Even Rosi, who thought she hated her sister and wasn't concern with anything about her sister, was worried about Korra.

* * *

**TBC!**

**I know it took a long time to get up this chapter, but that's because I was helping my cousin finish up her story! :p But it's over now so I'll have more time to work on this! :D  
**

**See ya in the next chapter, peeps!**

**-Ginger**

**P.S. Felix is my other OC character. These are the only two OC characters in this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Rosi's P.O.V)

We all soon went inside for some lunch because it had gotten much colder outside. We all sat on the ground, me next to Korra, Tenzin sitting at the end, and Maju sitting across from Korra and I. Tenzin explained that things were getting out of control in Republic City, and as an official he had to return to help out.

"But don't you also have an obligation here? You have to teach Korra airbending." I replied, surprising myself that I would stand up for Korra.

"Silence, Rosi. This is none of your concern." Maju hissed at me, glaring. I returned the glare.

"What, so I can't defend my sister? I thought I was here to help my sister out, and that includes defending her when she needs help."

"Rosi, he's right; you don't need to be in this." Korra replied, putting a hand on my shoulder. I move my shoulder away and stare at her.

"Wait, so I'm here trying to help you, but I can't." I asked, now standing up.

"I don't need you defending me, Ro." Korra replied, raising her voice.

"Right, I forgot. You're the Avatar. Since when do YOU need anybody defending you?" I snapped. I then stomped away, slamming the door shut behind me. I then run to my room and slam my door shut. I then plopped on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. I wanted to go away from here; go as far away as possible. I didn't belong here. I never will. I hadn't been there two days and I felt like a complete loner.

I was homesick. I missed going out onto the open snow past my house, where I could earthbend without any hesitation. I missed sleeping in my own bed. I missed my sister. My OLD sister, the one who I could rely on. But I don't think I'll be getting her back anytime soon.

* * *

_Later That Evening..._

I'm must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I open my eyes to see my room, glowing with light from the moon shinning in my window. I slowly stood up, then jumped when I heard a noise outside my window. I climbed back on my bed to look out the window. I saw a shadow running towards what looked like a barn.

Which is where Naga is. That means...Korra's sneaking out.

.NO! She is not leaving me in this frozen wasteland! I growled, grabbed my messenger bag, shoved clothes into that, changed into the outfit I had worn earlier, slipped on boots, and took one last look around my room. In my gut I knew I wouldn't stay there very long, but I seriously didn't expect myself to run away from it.

I cleared the thought then, gripping my bag, climbed out my window and jumped down, earthbending to make the ground below come closer. I prayed that I didn't make too much noise, and luckily it didn't. I nodded at my accomplishment then ran towards the barn, tiptoeing as I got closer. I peaked in from the side to see Korra putting a saddle on Naga, obviously ready to go somewhere.

I cleared my throat and stepped forward to see Korra, in a fighting stance at first but soon she went back to normal and went into, I guess, "big-sister mode".

"What are you doing up, Ro? It's late." she said a bit harshly, but not too much.

"I thought it'd be a nice night for a stroll and when I saw you coming out, and I assumed it was for a stroll." I then look at Naga, who's slightly panting but looked pretty excited. I then looked at the saddle that was placed on her back, and smirked. "But maybe that's not what you had in mind."

"Rosi, you're staying here."

"The whole reason I came here was so I can support you. Now you're gonna leave me here and go on with your life?"

She tried to think of something to say, but growled in frustration when she couldn't think of something.

I then tried to change the subject, maybe sweetin' up to Korra would give me a chance to go. "Is this Naga?"

Korra stroked the polar dog's face and nodded. "This is her. She's a beauty, isn't she? Say 'hi', Naga." I stepped forward and stuck my hand out to her, and she took out her big, rough tongue and licked it. I giggled and stepped towards her, hugging her face.

"Hi, Naga."

"She likes you! She normally doesn't warm up to strangers that fast." I cringed at the word "stranger", feeling the barrier between superior sister and minor sister settling in again, but I just nodded. I don't need another argument starting up.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?" a voice suddenly said, freezing us in our spots. Korra looks at me, wide-eyed, then we both looked to the source of the voice: Katara.

Korra looked back and forth at Naga and Katara, hesitant, then said, "I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

Katara, surprisingly, nodded and smiled. "I know you do. Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibilities of keeping peace and balance in the world."

She stepped towards Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And I think you're going to be a great Avatar." Korra then hugged her and thanked her. After they hugged Katara looked at me and nodded her head. "And I see a bright future ahead of you, young one." I stepped in front of her and she put her hand on my shoulder. "You, much like your sister, are destined for greatness. And I shall be waiting for you to return with stories of your adventures."

I didn't know her well enough to hug, so I then bowed in respect to her. "Thank you." I then climbed on top of Naga as Korra led Naga out of the barn and out into the cold night air. I glanced back at Katara, who was watching us leave then slowly made her way back inside, her words still buzzing in my ear. Will I have any stories to tell? Am I going to be accomplishing anything where we're heading?

Was I going to come back at ALL?

My thought were interrupted when Naga came to a stop, making me almost fall forward. I grabbed on top the saddle before I could, then looked down to see Korra, standing in front of Naga.

"Korra, what's the holdup?" I asked, watching her as she looked down at the heavy snow that was on the ground.

"To escape, I'm going to have to make a tunnel to get us out of here. This looks like the perfect spot to do so."

"Let me do it." I offered, about to jump down.

"No, Ro. Let me do it. This requires waterbending, which isn't up your alley, no offense."

"If I recall, you're the one who told me I should try something different, so it's kinda your fault it's not up my alley." I snapped, sitting back down on top of Naga with my legs stretched out.

Korra ignored my rude remark and calmly replied, "Look, it's only for a couple minutes then we'll be on our way."

"Speaking of which, where are we going? You didn't really explain back there."

She began making a tunnel, but hesitated to answer the question.

Without looking up at me, she replied,

"We're going to Republic City. I've got some training to attend to."

* * *

**TBC! Sorry it's been a while, guys! CRAZY things have been going on and it doesn't help when your older sister is on here for like 5 HOURSS! Luckily, Hellboy and Forrest Gump were on, so I found a way to occupy myself! I LOVE THESE MOVIES (and many more, of course!)**

**Thanks everyone for being patient! :D **

**-Gingerrr**


End file.
